1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual-functional screen cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch reader, such as tablet PC, cell phone, iPad, iPhone, e-BOOK and etc., are portable and usually provided with a touch screen enabling users to operate. Since touch reader is portable and easily transported, user can carry touch reader to any places and use it anytime.
During operation, dust and dirt are usually attached on the touch screen when using touch reader outside or in an unclean environment. In addition, fingerprints usually leave on the touch screen after using fingers to operate touch reader. These dust and fingerprints significantly affect the clarity of the touch screen. Therefore, dust and fingerprints should be removed for visual clarity
However, articles, such as tissue and handkerchief, with rough surface, are improper to clean the touch screen, which may scratch the touch screen. The touch screen should be cleaned with a specific cleaning fabric in stead. Besides, a cleaning liquid may be provided and spray on the screen before wiping it in order to remove fingerprints and dirt.
The current commercial available screen cleaner sets provide a bottle with the cleaning liquid and a cleaning fabric separately, thus those screen cleaner sets are bulk and are not easily transported. Therefore, it is inconvenient to clean the touch reader when using touch reader outside.